Episode 3285 (30th September 1991)
Plot Liz plans to give up work to raise the child. Ivy doesn't like Barbara Platt as she was tiddly in front of the kids. Audrey pries into Alma's weekend with Ken but Alma gives nothing away. Reg leaves his spare key with Mavis when he expects a delivery. Rosie's teething keeps Sally awake at night. Barbara invites the Brennans over for tea to see the children. Don accepts on Ivy's behalf. He's embarrassed when Barbara tells him that Ivy warned her about her drunkenness. Steve works with Jim at the bike shop. The twins think something is wrong with Jim and Liz. Audrey pretends she knows what went on at the hotel to trick Ken into revealing that he and Alma spent the weekend in the same room. Mavis goes without her lunch break as she's still waiting on the delivery and doesn't want Rita to know that she's doing Reg a favour. Bet guesses that Liz is pregnant and tells her that she was pregnant three years ago to show that she isn't too old. A waterbed is delivered to No.12. The surgery wants to monitor Liz as they're researching pregnancies in women in their thirties and forties. Reg brings flowers for Mavis but Rita thinks they're for her and throws them out. He delivers them to Mavis in the Rovers. Ivy is annoyed that Don accepted Barbara's invitation without consulting her. Audrey infuriates Alma by assuming that Ken concocted the hotel mix-up. Liz and Jim tell the lads that she's pregnant. They aren't impressed. Mavis finds Reg charming and thinks Rita has got him wrong. Jim announces the pregnancy in the Rovers and Liz realises she's going to have the baby now. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Barbara Platt - Barbara Young *Doctor Butler - Norman Mills Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Yard *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *Doctor Butler's surgery Notes *Barbara Young makes a pre-Doreen Fenwick appearance as Barbara Platt. *Liz McDonald gives her age as 34, although her birthday was later established as 3rd November 1957. *''TV Times'' synopsis: What is Reg Holdsworth having delivered to his flat? Liz shares her misgivings about her pregnancy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,140,000 viewers (5th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 12th May 2003 was edited down for timing reasons omitting a scene of length 56" where Liz McDonald has a catch-up with Sally Webster in No.13's yard. The ITV3 repeat on 22nd February 2019 contained the same edit. This was Sally and Rosie's only appearance in the episode. Category:1991 episodes